


A Perfect Day

by Doorhandletable



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mama Sakura, Papa Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorhandletable/pseuds/Doorhandletable
Summary: The Uchiha family spends the day together.Written for SSS Weekend on Tumblr.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SasuSakuSara Weekend 2020 on Tumblr. Based on the prompt 'slice of life'.

On an unseasonably warm morning in late November, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha are woken by their young daughter Sarada. Like many three year olds, she is an early riser and makes it a rule to never wake up after the sun. Sarada loves to start her day off with a work out. Unfortunately for her parents, her preferred morning exercise usually involves jumping on their bed until they wake up and pay attention to her.

Sakura gets out of bed and quickly pulls on her underwear and a red dress with an Uchiha crest she had personally stitched on the back. She picks Sarada up and takes her back to her own room to get her dressed. She picks out a little red dress almost identical to her own, complete with a handstitched Uchiha crest. She brushes Sarada’s hair and ties it into pigtails. She pins her fringe back with a teddy bear hairclip.

When they go downstairs, they find Sasuke already fully dressed and waiting for them in the foyer. Sakura watches Sasuke help Sarada tie her sparkly pink sneakers as she slips on her own shoes. After locking the door behind them, Sasuke and Sakura each take one of Sarada’s hands and make their way down the street. 

An old woman on her way to the market to do her weekly shopping spots them and smiles as she surveys the three identical Uchiha crests on their backs. She had lived near the Uchiha clan before the tragedy happened. That Sasuke boy had his troubles, but she was glad to see him settled down with a family of his own after all that he had been through. 

They stop at a cafe and are seated at an outside table as it is too beautiful a day to spend inside. Sakura orders pancakes for herself and Sarada. Her daughter inherited her sweet tooth. Sasuke orders grilled fish with a side of rice and miso soup; he had never been a fan of sugary foods. When the pancakes arrive, Sakura cuts Sarada’s pancakes up for her as the girl still hasn’t mastered the art of using cutlery. Sasuke and Sakura watch as Sarada devours her pancakes. When she finishes eating, she beams up at them, her happy face covered with a mess of whipped cream and maple syrup.

After breakfast, they walk two blocks over to the Konoha Zoo. The giraffes are Sarada’s favorite. She is captivated by their long necks and wonders what it would be like to be so tall. Conversely, she keeps her face buried in Sasuke’s shirt when they reach the crocodile enclosure, flatly refusing to look at them. In the reptile house, Sakura stifles a giggle when Sarada taps on the glass of the boa constrictor and asks if he knows her Papa’s friend Aoda.

“Imagine if we carried you around like that, Sarada,” Sakura says to her daughter as they watch an annoyed lion mother carrying her wriggling cub around in her mouth.

Sarada erupts in a fit of giggles. Sasuke smiles as he savours the sound of his daughter’s laughter.

Around lunch time, they buy overpriced sandwiches from the zoo cafe and eat them while watching a zookeeper feed the tigers. By this time, Sarada’s attention span was waning so they leave the zoo and head to a nearby park so she can play. Sakura settles down on the bench and watches Sasuke push Sarada on the swing. She notes the look of concentration on his face as he does his best to not let Sarada go too high. Who could have predicted that Sasuke Uchiha would be an overprotective father?

They buy a cone with two scoops of strawberry ice cream from a vendor and sit under a tree to share it. Sasuke even takes a few licks when Sarada offers it to him. Sakura feels guilty for letting Sarada have too much sugar in one day, but she tells herself that it’s okay to spoil her daughter on occasion.

Soon after, they decide to head home. Sarada is exhausted by now, so Sasuke carries her on his back. She is fast asleep by the time they arrive back at their house. There is a large patch of her drool on his shoulder. He takes her upstairs to finish her afternoon nap. When Sarada wakes up an hour later, she wanders downstairs and overhears her parents having a serious conversation using a lot of big words that she doesn’t know yet. They stop talking as soon as Sarada walks into the room. Soon after, Sakura leaves to buy food for dinner and Sasuke turns on the TV so Sarada can watch cartoons. Instead of opening up a scroll to read, as he usually did whenever he turned on the TV to distract Sarada, he takes Sarada into his lap and watches with her.

For dinner, Sakura makes shogoyaki with steamed rice and a simple salad with extra cherry tomatoes. While Sarada devours most of the meal without complaint, she flatly refuses to eat the tomatoes that Sakura had piled onto her plate. When he thinks Sakura isn’t looking, Sasuke scoops them off of Sarada’s plate and puts them on his own plate when he thinks Sakura isn’t looking. Sakura pretends she doesn’t notice and instead marvels at how her husband and daughter make perfect partners-in-crime.

After dinner, Sakura uses the leftover rice from dinner to make onigiri for lunch the next day. Sasuke takes Sarada upstairs to give her a bath. He makes sure to put an extra amount of bubble bath in. He smiles to himself as he watches Sarada mould the bubbles into castles and unicorns.

Sasuke has just managed to get Sarada into her pink bunny rabbit pyjamas when Sakura walks into the room, her hands still pruney from washing the dishes. Sasuke holds Sarada in his lap as Sakura reads her a story. As she snuggles into his chest, he thinks about the first time he held her, back when she had fit comfortably into the crook of his arm. How on earth had she grown up so fast?

Sarada falls asleep before Sakura finishes reading the story. Sasuke and Sakura tuck her into bed, each giving her a kiss on the forehead. Before he leaves the room, Sasuke lingers in the doorframe and looks back at his sleeping daughter, taking in the sight of her sucking her thumb and clutching her teddy bear, her face illuminated by her nightlight. 

Alone in their own bedroom, Sasuke and Sakura make love. Sasuke savours the way her lips feel against his, the way her breast perfectly fills his hand, the way she softly moans his name. Afterwards, he holds her close and buries his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her lavender shampoo. Sakura falls asleep first, her head resting on Sasuke’s stumped left arm. Sasuke lies awake for another hour before he too succumbs to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Sakura is once again woken by her daughter. Before Sarada can start her usual gymnastics routine, Sakura tucks her underneath the still-sleeping Sasuke’s arm, dresses, and walks down to the kitchen. She starts preparing Sasuke’s favourite breakfast: grilled eel, rice, miso soup, and fried tomatoes. She fills a bowl of cereal for Sarada and sets both the meals down on the breakfast table just as Sasuke walks into the room carrying Sarada.

Sakura takes the onigiri she prepared the previous night out of the fridge and sets it on the counter. She finds a three-layer bento box in the cupboard under the counter and fills the large compartment on the bottom layer with the onigiri. She fills half of the second layer with lettuce and the other half with baby carrots. She cuts up cherry tomatoes and artfully arranges them into little heart shapes on top of the lettuce and carrots.

She goes up to her office and finds the little pad of cherry blossom stationery she had bought a few months ago. The paper was too small to use for most things, but it was the perfect size for hiding secret notes in Sasuke’s lunch. After taking a few moments to mull over her message, she writes ‘ _we love you more than the moon and stars’_ onto the little piece of paper, folds it up, and goes back downstairs. She tucks it into the top layer of the bento box, closes it up, and wraps it up in a furoshiki bearing the Uchiha crest.

After Sasuke and Sarada are finished with their breakfast and Sakura has wolfed down a piece of toast, they put their shoes on and leave the house, Sasuke and Sakura each holding one of Sarada’s little hands. This time they do not head to the café, the zoo, or the park. Instead they stop just outside at village gates.

Sasuke lets go of Sarada’s hand and crouches down so he can look at her face-to-face.

“Be a good girl for your mother, Sarada,” he says, tucking her a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“Are you leaving again, Papa?” Sarada asks, her big eyes widening.

“I am,” Sasuke confirms.

“Will you bring back presents?” Sarada asks, because Sasuke always brings back gifts for them whenever he has to go away.

“Papa is going to be away for a long time, Sarada,” Sakura says gently. "He might be gone for years."

“Oh,” Sarada says, too young to truly comprehend her mother's words. She looks back at Sasuke. “But are you still going to bring back presents, Papa?”

Sasuke smiles at her, wraps his arm around her back, and presses her tightly to his chest.

“I will,” he promises.

He frees her from the hug and stands up to look at his wife. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He can’t stop thinking about how much bigger Sarada will be the next time he sees her. Will she even remember him?

Sakura can sense that Sasuke is feeling uneasy about leaving them. After almost five years of marriage, she can read him like a book. She knows what every twitch of his lips and wrinkling of his brow means. She reaches up and touches her middle and index fingers to his forehead(not an easy task as Sasuke was quite a bit taller than her). At his look of surprise, she grins.

_“Mata kondo na, Sasuke-kun.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing third person omniscient and present tense. I decided to be a little adventurous this time around.


End file.
